Little shop of what?
by MsPyromaniac
Summary: You have a very interesting job working at a porn store. Your co-worker is jittery and nervous, your boss is inappropriate, and your customers are 'rather fun'. So it's a great job, right? AU. (One-Shot series.)
1. Chapter 1

I could not help myself. I had this idea, and I had to write it. XD

I wish I could always write in second-person, but I'm afraid my stories will get taken down.

* * *

Working at 'Little Shop of Whores' was an interesting job. Shameful, but interesting. You were a college student, and you had to get by somehow, especially since your parents cut you off so that you could learn "responsibility". If they only knew where you were working... You'd be in so much trouble, but it's their fault. Or at least that's what you told yourself when you had to encounter more...picturesque customers. The job ,however, was also embarrassing at times. Especially when you came face to face with people you knew, but that was also embarrassing for them as well. But, you had mutual agreements with them which was: You don't tell, I don't tell. It seemed to work so far, because no one you knew, except for the people who saw you working there, knew you had the job.

Yes, working at a porn shop was interesting indeed. You rarely had a dull day. Although you could sue for sexual harassment at times because your boss was kind of handsy. Even though you would complain at times, you would never admit that you sort of liked it. Your boss was really really attractive. And one time, when you were stocking dvds, you saw one with him on it, and he was passing by, when he saw you looking at it, he winked. _That _was embarrassing.

Another interesting character at your job was your coworker. You had no idea why he was still working this job. He got so jittery and was almost always blushing. He was in a similar situation as you, but at least you could handle working in this place. You caught him several times closing he eyes as he restocked items. You would sigh and do it for him. You did think that his innocence was adorable though.

Now it was another day in your 'fine' job, and you were at the register while your coworker was ,once again, closing his eyes while stacking 'toys' on a shelf. Business seemed slow, so you decided to leave your post momentarily to help him. You walked over to him, and took a rather large pink toy from his hand.

"You've been working here for how long? And you're still not comfortable?" You said with an amused smile on your face. He opened his eyes, a blush was apparent on his face, and when he saw you holding _it _he adverted his eyes.

"I can't get over it," Alibaba said, "This just isn't for me." You laughed.

"Trust me, I know," you said, and began stocking the shelves. You heard the door ring and realized that you had a customer. Alibaba walked over to the cash register. You sighed, this wasn't unusual. As you continued to stock the items, you felt the presence of another person.

"Excuse me," you heard. The voice was female. You turned around to see a girl with long pinkish-red hair. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans that went down into black boots and a light pink sweater that hugged her body.

"Can I help you?" you asked in your nice 'assisting a costumer' voice. She looked nervous, but most people shopping in a porn shop usually did. Her face contained a blush, that could outmatch Alibaba's.

"I'm l-looking for the dvd s-section," she said, not keeping her gaze up. You pointed up to a sign that was above the next isle that read 'DVDS'. Her blush darkened and she quickly nodded. "Thank you," she said as she walked off at a fast pace. Alibaba would have fun dealing with her when she checked out.

The day went on, and although you did have business, it was slow. You were back on register duty, and a women with light blue looking hair walked in. She was blushing, but she had confidence to her walk. She passed by Alibaba, who was given the easy task of arranging signs. She went in the back where the vibrating toys were, and disappeared from view. She returned with two items and made her way to the cash register, but then she stopped, walked back a few steps, picked out a random card and continued on with her journey. It wasn't uncommon for someone to randomly pick up a card as if they were buying the item for someone else. You started ringing up her things, but then the bell rang again. This time it was a young man with white hair and dark skin. The woman looked at him with frightened eyes. He also looked at her surprised.

"Yamraiha?" he said, then smirked, "So is _that," _he pointed to her items, "the date you said you had tonight?" The women, now known as Yamraiha scowled.

"For you information, I'm getting this for a friend," she said ,holding up the card.

"Yeah, sure you are," the man said. Yamraiha's face was red.

"Why are you here?" she questioned. The man shrugged, his face was now holding a blush.

"O-Oh, yeah," he stuttered, "I thought this was...Starbucks." Yamraiha rolled her eyes.

_"Yeah,"_ she said ,while paying for her items.

Needless to say, you were relieved when they had left and so was Alibaba. The next thing that happened, however, was a regular occurrence. Your boss had walked in, looking as happy as ever. He had left early the previous day, because he had a date, and because of this, you knew that he would be late today.

"Good morning, [Name], Alibaba," he greeted. You sighed.

"It's two o'clock, Mr. Sinbad," you said. He smiled in your direction, and walked over to you ,going behind the cash register. He put an arm around your waist and whispered to you in a serious tone.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me 'daddy'?" he said. You rolled your eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're just one phone call away from a law suit?" You said. Sinbad laughed a bit.

"You need to loosen up," he said, letting you go, "I can do that for you." Something like this wasn't unusual. Sinbad walked away from behind the cash register still looking happy. He was something that you could put up with. It was because he was mostly joking. _Mostly.  
_

As the day went on it got later and business became slower. Alibaba was now behind the cash register again, and you were back to stocking. You had no idea why Sinbad ordered so much stuff, but the store hadn't gone out of business yet, so whatever he did was working. There were a few customers in the store at that time. Mostly old perverts, who looked as if they hadn't romanced a women in years, but the customer you were looking at was very interesting, very interesting indeed.

Now, since it was cold outside, every customer that you encountered was dressed for it, but not this one. She was wearing shorts, but they weren't really short. She was also wearing a thin looking pinkish red jacket that matched her hair, which was short in the back and appeared long in the front, but what was more interesting, was that she looked too young to be in there. An ID check might help, so you walked over to her.

"Damn, Kougyoku," she mumbled into a phone, "It was your idea to do this for the project. I can't believe you chose the wrong dvd." When you got to her, you tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, you noticed that _she_ might be a _he_. "Hold on," he/she said into the phone. "Yes?" she/he asked.

"I'm sorry, but I need to check your I.D.," you said. The person sighed, and had the look as if this always happened. He/she easily pulled out his/her wallet and showed you a driver's license. You looked over the contents. It read 'Kouha Ren' 'M' ,so it's a he, and it also read '18'.

"It's real," he said, annoyed.

"Alright, thank you," You said ,starting to walk away hoping you didn't offend him.

"Where the hell are you, Kouha?" you heard. A man with long black hair and red eyes appeared. Kouha hung up his phone.

"Right here," Kouha said, "Did you find the dvd?" he asked. The other guy shook his head.

"I don't think it's here," he said. Kouha groaned.

"Dammit," he said. You wanted to help, so you walked back over to where they were.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear you, do you need any help?" you asked.

"Yes, we're looking for a dvd that's a porn parody of an actual movie," Kouha said, "It's for a project." That sounded familiar. A project on comparing a parody to the actual thing. Ah! That was it.

"Are you talking about the project for Professor Ja'far's class?" you asked. Kouha smiled.

"Yes!" he said, "How did you know?" You giggled a bit. Asking was a bit of a long shot, but most people here in college went to the university that you were going to, it was the biggest one around, and Professor Ja'far was famous for his projects.

"I had him last year," you said, "He's really hard."

"Hell, he needs to _get _hard, maybe that'll help him take the stick out of his ass," the other guy said. You giggled again.

"I think we have some more dvds in the back," you said, "Come on." In the end, you were able to help them, and you learned that the other guy's name was Judal. Kouha for some reason felt the need to exchange numbers with you. He said, since you passed Ja'far's class you might be able to help him. That excuse was thrown out the window when he had texted you a rather...'interesting' text message that night, but Kouha was cute enough to not get a number block.

"Almost closing time," Alibaba sighed. He seemed tired, but so were you. You leaned against the register and sighed.

"Did Sinbad leave?" you asked. Alibaba nodded.

"Yes, he left early because he said he had another date," he said. That was another regular occurrence, and most likely, he'd be late again the next day. You nodded and looked at a digital clock on the wall.

"I think it wouldn't be bad to call it an early day," you said. Alibaba nodded, getting the 'Closed' sign from behind the register.

"I agree," he said. Once everything was closed and the store was locked, you finally went home.

And that ended your day at 'Little Shop of Whores'.

* * *

If you hadn't guessed it, the name came from the movie 'Little Shop of Horrers'. I didn't make it up though, I'm not that creative.

I don't know if I should turn this into a little series or not.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to make a little one-shot series out of this. XD

BTW: There might not be any pairings except maybe readerxvarious. I don't know yet.

* * *

You were alone...

Alibaba had called in sick that day, and Sinbad most likely would come in late if he even came in at all. You sighed and slumped down on the counter. It was probably going to be a slow day. The only customer you had was one that was in the little naughty movie theater that was in the back. You would always forget that 'Little Shop of Whores' really wasn't as small as it seemed. It wasn't big, but it was 'big'. Everything had it's own section. There was the girl's 'toy' section, the boy's toy section, the movie section, the dirty movie cinema in the back, etc. It actually seemed like a cozy little store, _if _you didn't sell sex toys.

You quickly adverted your eyes, when you saw the middle-aged pervertive looking guy walk out of the theater. You went still in horror when you saw him throw two used tissues away. There was nothing sad about porn movies. You relaxed a bit when the man left the store. It was a policy to not do what he had done in the dirty movie theater.

Ugh, you didn't want to think about it.

You were alone now, and that was all that mattered. Soon, everything was quiet and still. Quiet...Motionless...Calm...Relaxing...Your phone buzzed. You removed it from your pocket and unlocked it. The words 'Kouha Ren' were on the screen. You decided to be careful after the last message he had sent you.

_'hey, wyd?' _you read. You decided to text him back.

_'working'_ you typed. Not a few seconds later your phone buzzed.

_':(' _Then he added _'can I come see you?' _It was a little weird, you hadn't known Kouha that long, and he was already flirting with you. You thought for a bit before texting back.

_'Sure' _

_'I'll see you soon' _You read the words on the screen before putting your phone back in your pocket. You looked tiredly at a box of big neon glow-in-the dark vibrators that Alibaba had 'forgot' to put on the shelves. He really was in the wrong line of work. You grabbed them and went where the women's toys were, only to see that there was a colorful card-board stand that was suppose to be used to display them. You didn't know where Sinbad wanted them, so you decided to place them in between the dvds and slutty clothing area. As soon as you began setting up the stand the bell rang. You knew that Kouha wouldn't have made it there _that _fast unless he was already near the area. You continued to do your task, deciding that the customer would ask for your help when they needed it.

Which came faster than you had expected it too.

"E-Excuse me?" you heard. The voice sounded a little familiar. You turned around to see a girl with long pinkish hair wearing some leggings, a pink skirt, boots, and a long shapely grey shirt. You had seen her here before.

"Can I help you?" you asked. She shyly nodded.

"I'm l-looking for something that's good and easy to hide, if you understand me," she said. You smiled warmly at her. You did understand her situation. You nodded.

"I can help you," you said, "Come with me." She followed you to the girl's toy section. You picked up an item that looked similar to a flashlight and handed it to her.

"Are you looking for something like this?" you asked. She blushed.

"U-Umm...s-sort of. I m-mean I-I...I haven't r-really...," she was a stuttering mess, but surprisingly you could understand her.

"It's alright," you said, "I get it. You're a virgin and something like this might hurt you, because you're not used to sticking things up there, right?" She looked down and nodded. You smiled, "Don't worry, I understand." She looked up at you and smiled.

"It was really hard for me to come in here," she lowly said.

"Trust me, I know the feeling. It was weird when I started working here," you said, "It's okay, I'll find you something."

"Thank you. I'm really happy you understand," she said. In the end, you were able to help her. You found out that her name was Kougyoku, which sounded familiar. She had asked you to tell her the next time the store was empty, so that she might be able to look around it more thoroughly. You ended up exchanging numbers with her. About eight minutes after Kougyoku left, the bell rang again. You sighed as you put another piece of the display up. Hopefully this customer wouldn't need personal help. You were wrong.

"Excuse me," You heard, it was a male voice. You turned around to see a guy with black hair, and a cute scar on his face. His eyes were two different colors. He was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and jeans. He didn't look like the type to be shopping at a porn star.

"Yes, can I help you?" you asked. He seemed confident.

"I'm looking for Starbucks. Can you give me directions?" he asked. So people really did confuse this place for a Starbucks. Either that or he was lost. You walked over to him and nodded.

"Of course," you said, "It's not far from here." You walked outside and pointed down the road. "Turn right from that corner, and you'll be there." He smiled.

"Thank you," he said. Weirder things had happened then someone asking for directions. You went back inside the store and where you were, turned back around, then sat down to put the bottom part of the display on to help it stay up. It felt so comfortable to sit down. You dragged the box of toys over and decided to arrange them by color. Since no one was around, you turned the box over slowly so that they would gently fall on the floor. You started matching all of the colors together, then you heard the bell ring. As with the other customers, you figured that if they needed you, they'd ask for help.

"You must be used to holding things like that," you heard. This voice was familiar, and you had been expecting it for awhile. You turned your head around to see Kouha standing there looking down at you and smirking.

"Well this is a job that requires me to do things like this," you sighed. Kouha laughed a little.

"I have a job for you, and you're already in the position to do it," he said. You smirked.

"Yeah, I won't have to kneel because of your height," you said.

"Haha, funny," Kouha said while sitting down next to you. "So where is everyone?" You started to put the toys on the display.

"I'm here alone. My coworker called in sick, and my boss is probably still asleep," you said. Kouha smiled.

"You're here by yourself? Mmmhmm, fun," he said, "Being by yourself in a porn store." You looked at him.

"You're a pervert," you said. Kouha laughed a little.

"Says the girl holding a green ten inch dick," he said. You sighed.

"Did you just come here to harass me?" you asked. Kouha shook his head.

"Nope, I came here to hang out with you. Can I take you on a lunch break? We can go to Starbucks," he offered. You stood up after placing the final item on the display.

"No one's here to watch the shop, and my boss might not be here for awhile," you said. Kouha stood up.

"So unfun," he said, "Alright, but you're going to owe me for this." You picked up the box that the toys and display thing was in and walked to the register area. Kouha followed.

"Fine," you said, "But it's just to hang out." Kouha smiled deviously.

"We'll see. Oh, I have a question that I've been dieing to ask you," he said. You looked at him curiously after dropping the box behind the counter.

"Which is?" you asked.

"Have you and your coworker ever had sex here?" Kouha asked. You sighed.

"I swear, Kouha, if I were closer to you then I would slap you," you said. Kouha shrugged.

"It was an honest question," he said.

"Alright then, I have a question for you. I wanted to ask you this the first time I saw you," you said, "Are you a boy or girl?" Kouha rolled his eyes.

"You saw my driver's license. Besides, it's not hard to tell," he said. You slowly nodded.

"Yeah, alright. Keep living in denial," you said. Kouha smiled and shook his head.

"Come on, my question wasn't_ that _offensive," he said. You sighed, leaning on the counter.

"Whatever," you said.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for reviewing! It made me so happy.

* * *

You yawned from exhaustion. It was early in the morning, and you were normally the first person to get to the shop when it was opened early. So naturally, you would unlock the door. You grabbed the door handle, but surprisingly, the door was already unlocked. You slowly and cautiously opened it. It was a possible break-in, because Alibaba would never come in early and SUVs would be falling from the sky if Sinbad ever did. You walked in quietly, putting your hand on the bell to stop it from ringing. _NNNGNNNNGNN! _You heard the sound of something vibrating behind the register, and you froze. You prayed that someone wouldn't be behind there doing...ahem. You cautiously walked over to the register and peered behind it.

"What the hell," you said straightening up and staring at the little boy with blue hair curiously holding a vibrator. How did he get in here? That was your first thought. He didn't seem to notice you at first, so you picked up an x-rated book that was near the cash register and dropped it on his head, the child's hand went to his head immediately.

"Ow!" he cried, then looked up at you. "Who are you?" he asked nonchalantly. Your eyebrow twitched. He was breaking in and he had the nerve to ask you that? You opened your mouth to say something, but you were interrupted.

"Aladdin! Where are you!" It sounded like Alibaba. The little boy popped up from behind the cash register quickly, making you almost fall back from surprise.

"I'm right here!" he called happily. Alibaba ran towards the front, but when he saw you, he slowed to a walk. You looked at him sternly.

"What's going on?" you asked, then you pointed to the boy known as Aladdin, "Who is this?" Alibaba smiled nervously, and put a hand behind his head once he made it over to you.

"W-Well," he started, "This is my cousin, Aladdin, and I'm stuck babysitting him." Your eyes went wide.

"What! You can't have a kid in here! What is he like, ten?" you said, "Why can't you bring him somewhere else? Doesn't he have school?" Your questions came out as more of a yell, making Alibaba wince.

"I told my uncle that I couldn't babysit because I was working, but he said that my type of job probably allows children there, so it shouldn't be a problem. Also, it's a Saturday so he doesn't have school, and everyone else in my family is busy. Oh, and he's twelve, " he explained.

"And I'm guessing your uncle doesn't know you work in a porn store, huh?" You asked. Alibaba looked down.

"He thinks it's a book store," he said.

"Hey, what's this used for?" Aladdin asked, still holding the vibrator. You just looked at him, as did Alibaba.

"You know, he's a lot less squeamish about this stuff than you are," You told Alibaba.

"Don't tell me what I already know," he replied.

As the day went on, you found yourself doing both of your and Alibaba's work, because he was too concerned with watching Aladdin, who somehow seemed to drift constantly to the dirty movie section. You really didn't think that Aladdin should be there. A porn store is no place for a curious child. You were so happy that there hadn't been any customers yet, but you did warn Alibaba that he would have to hide Aladdin when one came in. You were pretty sure that what Alibaba was doing was illegal, and you knew that Sinbad would not want that mess. You watched slightly amused while the blue-haired preteen ran across the store with two dildos in his hand. Alibaba soon noticed and rushed to remove them. Everything seemed to be going just fine, until you heard the shop bell ring. You froze, but somehow managed to turn your head to see who it was.

"Good morning, everyone," Sinbad said, walking in the store. He looked at you curiously for not commenting on his lateness. He smirked, "Oh? I see you aren't telling me that it's past noon. Is it?" he seemed a little confused. You smiled nervously.

"U-Ummm...I'm not sure," you said. Sinbad shrugged and walked further into the store.

"Where's Alibaba?" he asked.

"Here!" Alibaba said ,poking his head out from behind an isle. Sinbad looked at him questionably before sighing and turning back around.

"Well I have work to do," he said, "So continue doing what you're doing." You watched as he went in the back. You knew that he wouldn't be there long. It was only a matter of time before he said 'bye' and left. Alibaba slowly got out of the isle with Aladdin following him. Alibaba let out a sigh of relief before looking at the clock on the wall. "[Name]!" you heard Sinbad say.

"Yes?" you called back.

"Come here," he said. You left your post then went in the back where he was looking at an open box of DVDS.

"Yes?" you said. He pointed at the box.

"Did you open this? he asked. You thought for a second, wondering if Aladdin did.

"No, I don't think so," you said, "Maybe Alibaba did." Sinbad nodded.

"Yeah, maybe," he said, "So how was your day alone here last week?" You shrugged.

"It was a slow day so nothing happened," you said. Sinbad smiled mischievously.

"That must have been fun...you know...being in a porn store by yourself," he said. It reminded you of a certain someone.

"First of all I didn't do anything, and secondly that could be filed as sexual harassment," you said, blushing. Sinbad laughed a little.

"Well you haven't sued me yet," he said. You crossed your arms.

"That doesn't mean I like it," you said. Sinbad closed the open box of DVDS.

"You should let me take you out some time," he said. You put your hands on your hips.

"I think you already know my answer to that," you said. He shrugged.

"I'll take that as a maybe," he said. You turned around, not saying anything more and left. You walked out to the front to see Alibaba trying to confine Aladdin to one place. You just watched as Aladdin ignored Alibaba's lecturing to pick up a dirty magazine. You needed to do something to help him, but you couldn't figure out what. Normally, if Alibaba were having issues at work, depending on what it was you never paid it any mind, but he had his little cousin in a porn store, and that just wasn't right. You leaned over the register's counter as you thought of something, only to have your phone buzz. You looked at the screen. It read 'Judal'. You opened it to see what he had text you.

_'Did you do last night's assignment?' _A little bit after you had met him, you figured out that you both had Spartos's class together, and there was a rare day that Judal actually did his work, so he just copied off of you. He does it sometimes, only when it's convenient to him. You had thought that he was younger than you, because he and Kouha both had Ja'far's class. He was by one year, but he had similar classes with Kouha.

_'Yes, you can copy' _You text back. Judal had text 'okay', but you were used to it. He rarely thanked you.

"[Name], please help me," you heard. You looked up to see Alibaba panting from exhaustion, "I don't ever want to have any kids." You sighed, having an idea, and looked at your phone as you sent a text message.

"You might change your mind. Bringing him in here was a bad idea," you said, "but luckily I have a solution."

* * *

"I'm here!" Kouha called, walking through the front door, "I didn't bring a condom because I figured that they might have some here, but if you're on the pill then I don't think we should use one." Your hand hit your face at what he was saying. You should have been more specific. Kouha walked over to the register area and looked at Alibaba curiously, who was blushing from what Kouha had said. Kouha then looked at you. "You aren't alone? I don't do threesomes with other guys." Your other hand clamped onto your face.

"Kouha, I didn't text you for sex," you said. Kouha groaned.

"You should be more specific," he whined, "Your text was that you needed me right now." You nodded.

"And I do, but not for sex," you said, "Do you really think I'm that whorish?"

"You work in a porn store. Anything is possible," Kouha said, "Anyway, what do you need me for?" You pointed over at Aladdin who was sitting quietly in a corner reading a _magazine_. Alibaba rushed to remove it from his hands. "Why is a Kid in here?" Kouha asked.

"It's a long story, but I need you to baby-sit him. He really shouldn't be here," you said. Kouha looked back over at you.

"No kidding, but do you have anyone else you can call?" he asked.

"Not anyone that I trust," you said. Kouha smiled.

"You trust me?" he said.

"Don't get your hopes up," you said. Kouha sighed.

"Fine, but I do have some stuff to do today," he said, "Is it alright if I bring him with me?" Alibaba grabbed Aladdin and walked over.

"As long as it's not dangerous and illegal it's fine," he said with relief in his voice. Kouha nodded then looked at you.

"You're going to owe me for this. We're going on a date soon, okay?" he said. You nodded.

"Yes, that's fine, just hurry up and take him before my boss comes out," you said. Kouha grabbed Aladdin's hand and walked out the store. Alibaba watched curiously as Kouha put Aladdin in the back of his car, then drove off.

"Are you sure it's alright for Aladdin to go with him?" he asked. You looked at him.

"That was our only option," you said, "besides, Kouha seems alright, although I would have preferred this girl I met named Kougyoku, but I don't know her that well." You looked down realizing something, "I need more female friends." Alibaba patted you on the back.

"It's alright," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for reviewing! I'm kind of leaning towards this being a Kouha story...

Oh well, I put interactions with other characters in this chapter.

* * *

You were beyond happy.

It was your day off, and you also didn't have college that day. Yep, it was going to be a relaxing day indeed. You walked around your apartment still in your night clothes. It was also a day for sleeping in. You went into your kitchen and briefly stared at your coffee maker. You didn't have any plans, so you decided to go to Starbucks. You happily made your way back into you room, to grab some clothes to put on after your shower.

Yes, the day did seem to promise relaxation, but as with your luck...

_'Can you please come to the shop really quick'_ It was a text from Alibaba. You sighed and reluctantly text back.

_Why? _You text. Moments later you received another one.

_'We just got some new male toys in, and I'm a little iffy about displaying them'_ Alibaba text back. You groaned, but deiced that Alibaba was a big boy and that he didn't need your help.

_'Close your eyes and do it. It's finally my day off and I don't even want to look at that place'_ You were satisfied with your words, so you sent them. Having finished getting ready, you left your apartment, then drove over to Starbucks. It was nice to finally feel like a regular person. Working in a porn store made you feel naughty all of the time, so it was nice to feel innocent and to not have to see a dildo everywhere you walked. You opened the door to your destination and made your way to the counter. There was a small line.

"Listen, Hakuryuu, you and Hakuei might not be here long, so just deal with her, alright." You over heard someone's conversation. The voice sounded familiar, but you didn't want to turn around and look at who it might be.

"I know, I know," another voice said, "It's just that I feel as if she's a bitch on purpose." You heard a sigh.

"It's either she is or isn't one, and I think you know the answer to that," the other person said, then you heard a pause. "I think I know that girl." You finally made it to the cash register and ordered only to receive a text. You looked down at your phone. It read 'Judal'. You sighed and opened it.

_'Are you at Starbucks?' _It read you grabbed your coffee and paid than text back a confirmation. Second later you got another text from Judal. _'Turn around' _It read. You did, only to see Judal, and a familiar looking guy with black hair and a cute recognizable scar. He had went to 'Little Shop of Whores' to get directions to Starbucks before. You decided to go over to them.

"Hey, Judal," you said. The scarred guy looked at you.

"Don't you work at that shop around the corner of this street?" he asked. You nodded thankful that he didn't say porn store.

"Yes, I'm [Name]," you said, "I go to college with Judal."

"I'm Hakuryuu," he said, shaking your hand. You decided to sit down with them.

"Are you off from work today?" Judal asked. You nodded.

"Yes, happily," you said, "There has to be something wrong with my boss to hire just two employees. We really need more." Judal looked at you weirdly.

"Wait, there's only two of you working there?" he asked, "I don't know why, but for some reason that's hilarious!" You sighed.

"Not when your coworker gets all blushy all the time," you said.

"That doesn't make sense," Hakuryuu said, "How does that work?" You shrugged, sipping on your latte.

"I really don't know, but it somehow does," you said.

"You must rarely get time off," he said. You nodded.

"So you can see why I'm so happy now," you said. The shop bell rang indicating that someone had walked in. You curiously looked over to see a familiar face. You smiled. "Hey, Kougyoku!" You called only to have Judal kick you under the table. Kougyoku looked around for a bit before her eyes landed on you. She smiled and waved happily, while walking over to the register to order.

"Great, now she's going to come over here and annoy us," Judal said, "By the way, how do you know the old hag?" You rubbed you kicked knee slightly.

"Okay, first of all 'OW', secondly why the hell did you kick me, and I met her at 'Little Shop of Whores'," you said before quickly adding to protect your friend, "She was lost." Judal rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that makes sense knowing her. Anyway, she can be really annoying sometimes. She doesn't have a lot of friends," he said.

"Judal's her friend," Hakuryuu said. Judal's eyes went wide for a second.

"Like hell I am," he said. You looked at him curiously.

"Well if you don't like her, then how do you know so much about her?" you asked. Judal sighed.

"She's my cousin," he said. You wondered if she knew Kouha, then. Judal and Kouha seemed to be good friends. "And she's Hakuryuu's step-sister," he added. You looked back over to Kougyoku who was making her way over to your table. She smiled as she sat down.

"Hello," she said, "It's nice running into you all here."

"*cough* Old hag *cough*," Judal said. Kougyoku glared at him.

"I'm neither of those things," she said, then she turned her attention to you, "How are you today, [Name]?" You smiled at her.

"I'm doing good. I don't have work today, so I'm really happy about that," you said.

"Oh, here we go again," Judal said. You ignored him.

"That's good to know," she said, "Are you busy?" You shook your head.

"Nope, not today," you said. Kougyoku smiled and looked down, blushing.

"W-well, I'm going s-shopping t-today...and w-well-I mean...w-well...err...would you-"

"I'd love to go shopping with you," you said, interrupting her. You had remembered what Judal had said about her not having many friends, and shopping was the greatest female bonding experience. Kougyoku looked up at you.

"Great," she said. Then your phone started ringing. It was Alibaba. You sighed and answered it.

"What?" you said.

"There's a women asking for a...for a...well you know," he said. You rolled your eyes at his nervousness.

"I don't know," you said. You heard Alibaba sigh in the phone before answering.

"A vibrator," he whispered.

"So, why are you calling me?" you asked.

"Well, she's looking for a specific one called the 'rabbit' and I don't know what that is. Please, I need your help. Sinbad isn't here," he said. You groaned.

"Fine, I'm at Starbucks so I won't be long," you said.

"Thank you," Alibaba said, then you hung up.

"Sorry, I have to go take care of something at the shop I work at," you said. Kougyoku frowned, then smiled.

"I'll go with you," she said. You looked at her curiously.

"You sure?" you asked. She nodded.

"It's what friends do," she said, then blushed nervously at her outburst before adding, "R-Right." You smiled reassuringly at her.

"Of course!" you said. Kougyoku smiled. "Bye Hakuryuu, Judal," you said. Then you and Kougyoku left the store, got in your car, and drove to 'Little Shop of Whores'. It was obviously going to be a short ride considering that it wasn't far from Starbucks. You parked then got down, with Kougyoku following you. When you walked in the store, you saw Alibaba standing awkwardly, next to a lady that had been there before. You remembered her arguing with a guy here. Her name was Yamhariha, and she was holding a 'Happy Birthday' card. Alibaba motioned you over.

"Thank you so much for this," he said. You nodded.

"Well, you're going to keep my new friend Kougyoku company while I go get what she needs," you said.

"Hello Ms," you said, "Right this way." Now, Alibaba and Kougyoku were nervously standing next to each other, trying to ignore their erotic surroundings.

"H-hey," Alibaba started, "I'm Alibaba." Kougyoku rocked back and forth on her heels a bit.

"I'm Kougyoku," she said, with her eyes never leaving the ground. That was all you heard. You went in the back with the lady and showed her where the rabbits were. She grabbed an orange one, saying that her friend Pisti would love it as a gag gift. You just nodded and walked back to the front where you heard a full on conversation going on.

"Well that doesn't make any sense," Kougyoku said. Alibaba nodded.

"Yeah, but somehow it works," he said, "We really need some more employees." You laughed a bit, happy that they were able to talk to each other.

"Come on Kougyoku," you said, then you looked at Alibaba, "Please don't call me again."

* * *

It turned out to be a fun day. You got to know Kougyoku, and you were also able to get some amazing outfits. Your eyes also landed on a cute one, that would be perfect for a date that you owed a certain someone. You couldn't help yourself so you bought it. You were now back in your apartment, and it was getting late. You laid out your clothes to change into after your shower, but your phone buzzed stopping you. You groaned as you walked over to it. You prayed that it was anyone but a few select people you were thinking about. The words on the screen read 'Sinbad'. You groaned, but opened it nonetheless.

_'Hey cutie, wana cme meet me' _You groaned. Why did he have to text you when he was drunk? Why you of all people?

_'Are you drinking again?' _You text.

_'Yeh, but Im nt drunk' _He was drunk. It was always that routine with him. You decided not to text back. You were way too tired, then your phone started ringing. Sinbad was calling you. For some dumb reason you decided to answer.

"I'll sue you. Stop harassing me," you said, annoyed to no end.

"Hello? I'm really sorry for Sin's behavior. I took the phone away from him before he could offend you." You heard. This voice sounded sober, professional, and _familiar._

"Professor Ja'far?" you asked.

"Who's this?" Ja'far asked.

"It's me ,[Name]," you said.

"Aren't you a bit young for Sin to be harassing?" he asked. You smirked.

"I work for him, besides, I didn't think you'd be the type to go out drinking with someone like Sinbad," you said. Ja'far sighed.

"I just go so he won't hurt himself. Right now he's harassing this person with pink hair. I don't know if it's a boy or girl," he said.

"Yeah, that sounds like him," you said, "Where are you?" There was another sigh on Ja'far's end.

"Some club," he said. You giggled a bit.

"Sinbad really does need to slow down. He's almost thirty," You said, "I feel sorry for whoever he's bothering ,though."

"I think it's someone that's in one of my classes. It's kind of dark in here, so I can't really tell," Ja'far said, "Anyway, it's pretty late, and I think you have class tomorrow." You giggled a bit.

"You were always one to worry about students, but you're right. Goodnight," you said.

"Bye," Ja'far replied. You hung up.

Well, Sinbad wouldn't be coming into work the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, I'm defiantly leaning more towards Kouha, and I think you'll know my answer by the next chapter, which is already written.

Thank you for reviewing! Also, I think I may have some lemons in the future for this story.

* * *

Oh, college.

It could be interesting, that was for sure. You had a big test in Professor Sportos's class, and you also were getting a new teacher. Professor Mogamett was retiring, and there was going to be another teacher taking his place. It was a professor that was already there, so her class would be merging with yours. Since it was a big college, they had more than one teacher teaching the same subject. You didn't know who she was though. You were curious and hoped that it would be a good one. Now you were walking around campus trying to get to your next class. You, however, weren't surprised to see a familiar face.

"Judal!" you called, rushing over to your friend. He was also attending the next class that you were heading to, which was Spartos's. He looked over at you as you appeared next to him.

"Hey, [Name]," he said, "I'm surprised you aren't studying." You smiled.

"I'm pretty confident. I think I'll pass," You said.

"That's good, one of us has to know this," Judal said. You sighed.

"You're so lucky that Professor Spartos is so passive about everything," You said, "So where's Kouha? He's normally with you." Judal smirked.

"I see who you're worried about," he said, as if he were hinting something. You blushed.

"It's not like that! I'm just curious," you defended yourself. Judal laughed a bit.

"Well, if you're that interested, he decided to skip today and go to work," he said. You stopped in your tracks. Your eyes were wide, and your mouth was slightly opened. Judal stopped and looked at you weirdly.

"Judal," you said, "The words, Kouha, Work, and Job should _never_ be in the same sentence let alone paragraph. It just doesn't make sense." Judal smiled in amusement and shook his head.

"So you know him_ that _well?" he laughed a bit, "Let me help you make sense of it, he's a model." Your face held a look of realization.

"Alright, that makes way more sense," you said, as you and Judal started walking.

"Yeah, he does it for fun," Judal said.

"And that makes _way way _more sense," you said as you both entered the building your class was in. You went up some stairs, then went in a room with rows of seats and desks ascending up. You made your way to the top with Judal and sat down. There was about five people in the room. There was normally a lot more.

"Alright class," Sportos said walking into the room, "I hope you're all prepared for today's test. He picked up a stack of papers off his desk, but seeing that there was barely anyone in the room, he put most of them back. After he handed out the test, you started taking yours. You were a bit surprised, because Judal didn't look off of your paper. You would have been proud of him if it weren't for the cheat sheet he had on his lap.

* * *

You sighed from exhaustion as you walked into another building. Normally, it would Professor Mogamett's class that you'd be going to, but that changed. You passed by Professor Ja'far's room, and heard him giving a lecture. You wondered if you would see Sinbad at work that night. Ugh, you didn't want to think about that fact that you still had work. You walked into a large room; there were several people there and few empty seats left. You looked at the top of the seat rows, because that's where you preferred, and saw a little blonde girl with no one sitting at her sides. You decided that it might be a good place to sit, so you walked up the stairs.

"Excuse me?" you said. She looked at you. "Is anyone sitting here?" She shook her head and smiled, and when you really looked at her face you noticed something.

"No, no one is, you can though," he/she said. It was another Kouha. Although, this one looked more like a boy than Kouha did, but it sounded more like a girl than Kouha. You didn't want to be rude and decide on a gender, so you figures that names were a good place to start. You sat down next to it.

"Thank you, I'm [First name, Last name]," you said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Titus Alexis," Titus said, smiling. That sounded like a boy's name, and it dressed like a boy so you decided to go with 'he'.

"Hello class, and new class." You heard. A women walked in the room, and she seemed familiar. She was. It was the same blue haired lady named Yamuraiha that was at 'Little Shop of Whores'.

"Professor Yamuraiha is a good teacher. She's Professor Mogamett's adoptive daughter," Titus told you. You nodded.

"That's good to know," you said, still a bit stunned. Yamuraiha looked around the room a bit, and locked eyes with you for a moment. She blushed a bit and turned around, walking to the bored in the room. She wrote her name.

"For those of you who don't know, I'm Professor Yamuraiha," she said, "I hope we'll have a good year. I teach very similar to Professor Magomett." The class time came and went, and you got to know Titus a little better in the extra time that you had after Yamuraiha's lecture. He said that Yamuraiha gets really into her lectures, and that when she's in a bad mood you can tell. He also said that it was his first year at college and that he had a little sister named Marga. He showed you a picture of her on his phone, and she was very cute. You also talked a bit about yourself, saying that you had work that night, but not saying where you worked. Titus said that he didn't know what he'd do if his parents made him get a job. He seemed really cute. The way he looked reminded you of Kouha, but the way he acted was totally different. You really needed to stop thinking about that guy.

You were finally done with your classes, and you drove over to your work place. You saw Alibaba slowly walking in, as if trying to stall. You sighed, got out of your car and pushed him in. He would have complained, but that wasn't the first time it had happened. You hit him upside the head and walked over to the register, only to stop in your tracks.

"You know, you're a lot older than I thought, but I think En is older." You looked curiously at the seemingly one-sided conversation going on between Sinbad and Kouha. Sinbad was at the register, and Kouha was standing in front of it talking to him. Sinbad looked over at you when he noticed that you and Alibaba were there, as did Kouha. "[Name]!" Kouha said, going over to you and hugging you, "It's good to see you. Judal told me that you were asking about me, and since I was in the area I decided to wait for you here." You involuntarily hugged back.

"Hey, Kouha," you said. Sinbad sighed and left from behind the register.

"I didn't know that Sinbad was your boss. He used to go to school with my brother," Kouha said, "He's a real pervert though. I think he's bisexual, because one time I was at a club and he hit on me." Your memory shifted to a conversation that you had with Ja'far.

"Oh trust me, I know," You said, going behind the register.

"So, I hope you didn't forget, but we have a date to go on. I hope you aren't busy tomorrow," Kouha said. You shrugged.

"I have work," you said. Kouha sighed.

"That's no fun," he said, "How long do you have it for, because we can go to dinner." You leaned forward a bit on the counter.

"I'm not sure, but I can always leave early," you said.

"That's good," Kouha said, "I do need to prepare for it. Do you sell any large condoms?" Your eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" you asked. Kouha giggled.

"Relax, [Name]," he said, "It was joke. I need_ extra_ large ones." You rolled your eyes.

"Haha, funny," you said. Kouha looked at you weirdly.

"I'm being serious," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah, Kouha deserves to be hit in this story, but I can't help myself from making him act this way. XD

* * *

"I'm telling you that you shouldn't go out with him," Sinbad warned.

You were across from him, standing behind the register. The previous day, Kouha had reminded you that you two had a date, and today was the day of it, and you were going to leave work early for it. Sinbad didn't mind you leaving early, he was probably going to take off early too. No, he apparently knew all about Kouha and his family. He didn't think that you should go out with him. You sighed.

"It's fine. Besides I do owe him, and Kouha's fun to be around," you said.

"You don't know how he really is. His whole family is corrupted. Kouha does a lot of illegal things, but since he's rich and the cops know who he is, he doesn't get into trouble," Sinbad said. You tiredly ran a hand through your hair.

"What has he done that was illegal?" you asked.

"Just the other day he was at a club drinking and doing drugs. He was somehow buying alcohol, and he's not even twenty-one," he said. You smirked.

"And you hit on him?" you asked. Sinbad blushed from embarrassment, and he looked away.

"I got drunk and it was pretty dark," he said. You sighed, just a bit interested. Sinbad did normally look out for you, and he did just admit _that. _

"What drugs was he doing?" you asked.

"I saw him snort some coke off of a girl's bare stomach," Sinbad said. You looked down feeling a bit queasy.

"Well...," you started, "He doesn't seem that way to me."

"Of course not, he wants your cookie," Sinbad said, "And he's the type to lie about wearing a condom. I heard that he convinced this one girl he had sex with to get an abortion." You bit your lip. It worried you. You really did like Kouha, and Sinbad did say that he just heard it. You sighed.

"I'll watch my back," you said, "Kouha can't be that bad. Can he?" Sinbad put a hand on your shoulder reassuringly.

"Just please take care of yourself, and call me if anything happens, okay?" he said. You nodded.

"I will," you said. As moments are normally interrupted by someone, Alibaba was the one to do it by walking over to you both with a question. He was blushing, but smiling.

"I need to leave early," he said, looking down, "I have a date." You and Sinbad both looked at him.

"I do too," you both said. Sinbad sighed.

"We can all go early, but someone needs to stay behind a bit longer and make sure everything is where it should be and locked up tightly," he said. You looked at Sinbad and he nodded.

"Alibaba," you both said, nodding. Alibaba blushed deeply and looked at the two of you.

"Hey! You both planned this didn't you," he said. As the day went on, the night sky soon darkened and you decided to leave. You were the second one to do so, the first being Sinbad. You told Alibaba 'bye', then you walked out the door. You sent Kouha a text saying that you were leaving work. He responded seconds later.

_'Alright, tell me where you live so I can pick you up__' _You text him back telling him. You sighed as you got in your car. You drove off. You knew that it was now going to be weird for you when you went out with Kouha. Were all of those things Sinbad said true? Kouha didn't look like the type of person for that, but with the way he acts...maybe. You didn't know, although you did want to know. You just really needed to be cautious. You did think that you could trust him, and he _did _look after Aladdin who had told Alibaba that he had a great time with Kouha. But, maybe he was doing all of that to get in your panties. Little did you know, the subject of your thoughts was now walking inside of the place you had just left. Kouha calmly walked to the register, where Alibaba was behind. It was just him in the store.

"Excuse me," he said. Alibaba looked up.

"Can I help you?" he asked. He wasn't really the one to deal with customers.

"I was hoping that you could tell me more about, [Name]," Kouha said.

* * *

Your girlish instincts kicked in.

He was driving a Lamborghini. Kouha had came and got you from your apartment and led you outside to his car. You had to remember what Sinbad had told you, but when Kouha opened the door for you, your heart melted. You really had to stop though. You normally weren't into that whole romantic stuff. Kouha closed the door, then got in the driver's side.

"So how was work?" he asked, starting the car. You shrugged.

"The same as always," you said. Kouha started driving.

"Is it fun? Working in a porn shop?" he asked.

"It wouldn't be my first choice for a job, believe me," you said, "Most of the customers are old pervertive men, but we occasionally get customers worth helping." You thought of Kougyoku and smiled.

"Well I'm happy you work there. It's where I met you," Kouha said.

"It's not like we wouldn't have met if I didn't. We might have through Judal," You said. Kouha shrugged.

"Maybe, but I don't think I would have known you this well," he said.

"Hey, do you mind if I put my phone in your glove compartment? I don't think I'll need it," you said. Calling Sinbad wasn't a priority to you at that moment. Kouha didn't seem like the person to do illegal or bad things. At least not at that time. Kouha nodded.

"Sure," he said. You reached your arm out to open it. Then his eyes widened a bit, "Wait," he said. It was way too late. You opened it and not one but three boxes of condoms fell out, and so did your trust for him. One thing was sure in your mind though, and that was that he didn't lie about the size yesterday. You quickly put them back. There was a blush on your face.

"Yeah, I think I'll just hold onto my phone," you said. Kouha sighed. You soon made it to your destination. It was a fancy looking restaurant. You got out and Kouha gave his keys to a valet. He led you inside. There was a line of people, but as soon as Kouha walked in, the person who was in charge of seating people rushed over to him.

"Ah, Mr. Ren. It's lovely for you to grace us with your presence this evening. Your usual spot is prepared," he said, "Right this way."

"That's good to know. Next time I'll make a reservation to let you know ahead of time," Kouha said as you and him followed the man.

"Don't worry, your brother called us," the man said. You passed by a room of people, and saw Alibaba sitting and talking nervously with this short girl with pink hair. She looked younger than him. How he got there before you did, you did not know. The man stopped in front of a large pair of gold and white double doors. He opened them to reveal a rather dim lighted room. There was one table with a gold silk table cloth. There was a balcony leading outside, and the chairs at the table had a red cushioning on them. There was a guy with a champagne cart there, and a waiter holding menus. It was a rather elegant and seductive looking room, with soft jazz music playing in the background. You and Kouha both sat down and champagne was poured for you. You menus were handed to you, and after you ordered everyone else left the room, closing the door after themselves. It was just you and Kouha. By the way things were, you knew that he probably wanted something from you.

"I didn't tell you this earlier, but you look amazing, [Name]," Kouha said, trailing his gaze on you. You felt violated by that alone.

"T-Thank you," you blushed. Kouha slightly titled his head at you. It was _too_ cute.

"Is something wrong? You're usually much more confident than this," he said. You shook your head.

"I'm fine," you said.

"You're not used to going out with someone are you?" Kouha asked. That was true, but you weren't really thinking about that. You nodded, nonetheless.

"I'm not," you said. Kouha smiled sweetly.

"It's alright. We can keep it casual," he said, "For now." There was nothing casual at the place you were at, but whatever. You sighed and stood up.

"I need the restroom," you said, "Excuse me."

"Alright then," Kouha said. You got up and left the room. A wave of relief washed over you when you did so. You remembered seeing the bathroom near the entrance, so that's where you were headed.

"[Name]?" you heard. You turned around.

"Mr. Sinbad," you said. Sinbad sighed.

"I hate it when you call me that," he said. You smirked.

"So what brings you here?" you asked.

"I'm on a date, and I take it that you're here with Kouha?" he asked. You nodded.

"Yep, and I think you're right. He has three boxes of condoms in his car. He _has _to be partying a lot and often because those things have to expire sometime," you said. Sinbad laughed a bit.

"I'm not surprised," he said, "But please watch yourself, and if you feel more comfortable with me bringing you home let me know." You nodded.

"I will," you said. You told Sinbad goodbye then went in the bathroom. The girl that you had seen with Alibaba was in there. She looked really cute, and you were happy for your coworker. You exited the bathroom and made your way back to Kouha. You walked in to see him on his phone. He looked like he was texting.

"Judal says 'hi'," he said, eyes not leaving the screen as he wrote something. You were relived that it wasn't another girl, but you never know. Kouha put his phone in his pocket. "So, instead of ordering dessert here, we should just go to my house," he smiled. You blushed deeply and your eyes widened a bit. He was so straight forward about it.

"W-Well, I-I don't think I'll be up for i-it," you looked down. Kouha looked at you and smirked.

"You say that now, but wait until later," he said, "You might change your mind." Leaving with Sinbad didn't seem like a horrible idea at that point, but it never did in the first place. Your food was brought out, and your champagne was topped off, but you didn't drink that much to begin with. "So, are you from around here?" Kouha asked. You shook your head.

"I just came here for college," you said.

"Really? I'm surprised you aren't living in a dorm then," Kouha said. You shrugged.

"I don't think that's really for me. I rather live in an apartment alone," you said, "Are you from here?" Kouha nodded.

"Yep, although, I did think about moving a few times for my career, but I only work for fun and it's not _that _important to me," he said.

"Aren't you a model?" you asked. Kouha nodded.

"Yeah, I told you about that before, did I?" Kouha asked. You shook your head.

"No, Judal told me," you said, then you smirked, "I do have to ask, and this is a serious question. Do you sometimes model female clothing?" Kouha shook his head and laughed a bit.

"Okay first of all, I _have _been asked to, but I've never done it," he said, "Secondly, that's more like you, you seemed so nervous earlier." You smiled.

"I know," you said. You had a reason to. The date went on, then Kouha paid and you both left. The valet fetched Kouha's car, and you both drove off, headed towards his house. You were a bit scared. You wondered if Kouha would be upset if you told him that you didn't want to sleep with him. Ugh, how would you get home? You started passing by a huge and long metal fence with beautiful lights on it. Behind it was really green grass, some trees, and a big luxurious mansion. Once you got in the middle area of it, there was a gate. Kouha pulled up, and you could see a little brick building looking thing with someone inside. Seeing that it was Kouha, the person working there opened the gate, letting him in. You didn't think that was necessary thing to have. Kouha drove passed a huge fountain and two smaller ones at it's side. He kept on driving, until he was behind the house, and a part of it opened up revealing a garage.

"Were here," Kouha said. You got out, and saw that you were in a big white, well-lited garage with a lot of luxury cars in it. "Come on," Kouha said, grabbing your arm and leading you to a door leading into mansion. You were now in a hallway, and Kouha was guiding you out of it.

"You're back ,Kouha?" you heard. Walking pass the hallway, was a guy with long red hair tied back into a pony-tail. He had cute freckles.

"Hey, Mei," Kouha said, "This is [Name]. [Name], this is my brother Koumei." You shook Koumei's hand.

"Nice to meet you," you said.

"Likewise," he said, then he turned back to Kouha, "You should really start making your own reservations instead of just showing up unannounced."

"I know," Kouha said, "Thank you for calling though. Oh, and I wanted to ask you, how long are you visiting?" Koumei shrugged.

"I don't know," he said, "I still have some business to take care of here." Then he walked away. Kouha started pulling you again. You were walking, but you weren't exactly rushing.

"I think you'll really enjoy dessert tonight," Kouha said, "You'll be really satisfied." You blushed. Kouha stopped in front of a large pair of white double doors with metal silver designs on them.

"Y-Yeah, about that," you said, Kouha looked at you curiously. "Kouha, I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm ready," you said. He tilted his head slightly. "I just don't want it right now." You managed to get out what you had to say, but you didn't care anymore. Kouha could make you walk home for all you cared, you weren't going to sleep with him. Kouha sighed.

"Well, you came all this way, so you can just sit down if you want to," he said. You were surprised with his reaction. You were happy though, that you didn't have to give in. Kouha opened the doors. You looked in the room and your jaw dropped. It was a Kitchen. And there was cake and cheesecake brownies on the counter. "If my sister asks just tell her that you ate some," Kouha said walking in, "When I told her that I was actually interested in someone she got excited and wanted to cook, so I let her. She doesn't have many friends." You felt like an idiot. Kouha was being serious this whole time. You were still a bit shocked.

"I-I, What?" you said. You didn't know what to say. Kouha looked at you.

"Are you alright, [Name]? Are you on a diet?" Kouha asked, "Are you tir- Oh...I see." Kouha had realized why you were so nervous this whole time. "When I said dessert I actually meant it. If I would have been talking about sex I would have told you. Is that why you were so nervous?" You nodded.

"Yes, I thought that's all you wanted from me," you said, "Kouha, I heard some things." Kouha ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"What things?" he asked as if he already knew. You looked down.

"I heard you did drugs, got girls pregnant, and were just bad in general," you said. Kouha nodded.

"I'm not surprised. There are several rumors about me, and I'll be honest with you, most of them are true, but they're not completely true," he said.

"Really?" you asked. Kouha nodded.

"Yes, I do some drugs, but not often. Only when I'm drinking and partying, but barely even then. I _did _get two girls pregnant, but one decided to have an abortion and the other miscarried," Kouha said, "Look, [Name], I really really like you and I care so much about you. I'd never do anything to make you uncomfortable, and I didn't expect to sleep with you tonight. I know you aren't like that, and I know you're a virgin." You looked at him. "Alibaba told me," he said. You looked down._ Dammit Alibaba! _You sighed.

"Kouha, I'm sorry. I should have trusted you, but you're so amazing, full of life, and attractive," you said, "You're even a model! So why the hell would-" He cut you off by lightly kissing you on the lips. You blushed deeply.

"Don't say unnecessary things," he breathed against your lips, "It's fucking cliche." You nodded. Damn, you changed your mind. He could take you right there for all you cared. Kouha kissed you once more then parted from you. "You're really cute and different. I knew that ever since you were disturbed by the first text message I sent you. Any other girl I've been with would have responded differently. I don't know why, but you not wanting to sleep with me right now turns me on." You smiled.

"Well I think you'll be turned on a lot in the beginning of this relationship," you said. Kouha smirked.

"You said relationship," he said, wrapping his arms around your waist. You nodded.

"I said it for a reason," you said.

"Does that mean we're going out now?" Kouha asked. You shrugged.

"Does it?" you asked.

"I'm saying that it does," Kouha said.

"Then I guess we are," you said. You leaned in to kiss him, but you were interrupted.

"Hey, Kouha! How was my cake and brownies?" The voice was familiar. You and Kouha both looked at the other side of the kitchen to see Kougyoku standing at another entrance to the kitchen.

"Kougyoku?" you said. She put her hand over her eyes as if to help her see better.

"[Name]? Why are you here...in Kouha's...arms?" she asked, then started putting things together. She smiled excitedly, "You're the girl he likes!" Kouha looked at her weirdly.

"You two know each other?" he asked. You nodded, still in his arms.

"Yep," you said.

"We're friends," Kougyoku said, "And I'm so happy that you're with [Name] ,Kouha."

"Is she your sister?" you asked, noticing that they resembled each other. Kouha nodded.

"Unfortunately," he said.

* * *

Alright, even though this is like a readerxKouha story, the story won't be mainly about that. It's still about your life working in a porn shop. You just happen to be with Kouha.


	7. Chapter 7

Your hand sharply collided with Alibaba's head.

"What is wrong with you! Telling my business like that!" you scolded. Alibaba put a hand on his head, protecting it from you.

"Stop! Stop!" he said, "You're hitting me harder than usual." You sighed and removed your hand.

"Still, you shouldn't tell anyone stuff like that," You said. Alibaba looked at you.

"By stuff you mean: That you're a virgin, you love seeing drag queens walking around, the dark sometimes scares you, you love sleeping when it rains, you hate seein-" You put a hand over his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up!" You yelled. You removed your hand and sighed. "Did you tell Kouha _all _of that and more?" you asked. Alibaba nodded. You sunk down on the register's counter. "Why?" you groaned.

"Because he scares me sometimes," Alibaba whined. You looked at him in disbelief.

"You're like literally looking down at him," you said. Alibaba sighed.

"You really don't know the true meaning to the name 'Ren' now do you?" Alibaba asked. You groaned.

"How come everyone knows about this stuff but me?" you questioned.

"Because you don't gossip," Alibaba informed. You swore to stop confiding in him.

"And you do?" you asked. Alibaba shrugged.

"I hear things," he said. You sighed. "What's the big deal anyway? You and Kouha are going out now, so he should know these things."

"The big deal is that you're telling my information," you said, getting more in Alibaba's face. He backed up, then pointed at one of the shops front windows.

"Sinbad's here," he said, distracting you. You looked over and saw the black Porsche pulling up.

"I swear...," you said, "Why does he drive a fucking feminine car." Sinbad walked in, hearing your words.

"Because women like it. You should watch your mouth, or is your new boyfriend already rubbing off on you?" he said. You sighed.

"How do you know about that?" you asked.

"Kouha changed his relationship status on Facebook," he said.

"I don't go on Facebook too often. I don't even know if I have Kouha as a friend on there," you said.

"Just be careful if you're going to date him," Sinbad said. You smiled.

"I will, thanks for looking out for me," you said, then you turned to your coworker, "So Alibaba did you get any last night? Huh? The date you had was quite the cutie." Alibaba blushed.

"W-We didn't do anything," he said, "Wait, you were there?" You nodded.

"Yep, and so was Sinbad," you said. Sinbad nodded.

"Yeah, the girl you were with looked too young for you," he said, "But the same thing goes for [Name] and her new girlfriend."

"Ha fucking Ha," you said, watching as Sinbad left the register area. The shop bell rang, and you went back to work. It was a slow day like normally. The person that walked in, was a short young blonde girl. She looked way too young to be there. "Alibaba, you should escort that child out," you said, pointing to her. Alibaba looked at you nervously. You just nodded. "I'm on register duty." Alibaba sighed and walked over to the young girl, reluctantly.

"Excuse me, but you have to leave," he told her. She frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Alibaba pointed to the door, then looked at her.

"You shouldn't be in here. This isn't a store for people like you," he said. The young girl looked angry.

"This is a free fucking country!" she loudly said, obviously offended.

"I don't want to have to forcibly remove you. You shouldn't even be saying words like that, it's wrong for you to do that," Alibaba said. This girl's temper was as short as her. You watched in amazement as she kicked Alibaba in the balls. He fell from the pain, holding the hurt area. You didn't know whether to help or not. You were kind of scared.

"I'll fucking sue all of your asses!" she said. Then Sinbad popped out from the back.

"Who said sue?" he said. You were amazed that he'd respond quickly when a customer said it, but when you said it, it was like saying 'fondle me some more'. Sinbad looked around at the situation and spotted the young girl. He sighed in relief and walked over to her. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, you shouldn't be in here-" He was kicked too in the same place as Alibaba, and with Sinbad it was an easier target. You looked at both of them a bit afraid. You thought for a bit, then remembered something vary valuable to the situation. It was like when you first met Kouha. You walked over to her.

"Store policy," you said, "I need to see your ID." She looked at you curiously, then took out her driver's license. You looked at in nonchalantly and nodded. "Okay then, welcome to 'Little Shop of Whores'," you said. Sinbad and Alibaba looked at you in bewilderment. You watched as the blonde _women _walked further into the store. "It's funny because she's older than you Alibaba," you said, "Now I have to go repair the damage you two idiots caused." Alibaba turned on his side while still holding his crotch.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said. You _were _the one who told Alibaba to throw her out in the first place.

* * *

You had to go make amends with that woman. You got to know her a bit and she said that her name was Pisti. You thought you heard it somewhere before, but you couldn't be too sure. After she was done shopping you wished her a happy day as she walked out. The rest of the day was pretty casual. You hadn't planned on doing anything, so you headed to Starbucks. When you got there, you saw a familiar face at the end of the line, you smiled and walked over to it.

"Hey, Titus," you said. He turned around and smiled at you. Next to him in line was a little girl with blonde hair. You had seen a picture of her on his phone. It was his little sister ,Marga.

"Hi, [Name]," he said.

"Nice seeing you here," you said, then you looked down at the little girl, "This must be Marga. Hello, cutie." Marga giggled while hiding behind Titus. You smiled at her.

"Hello," she said.

"Awww, too cute," you said, "Little children are so precious." You looked back up at Titus.

"She can be a real handful sometimes," he said, then he looked at his little sister, "Marga, this is [Name]." Marga giggled some more.

"Hello, Ms. [Name]," she said. You smiled and blushed at her cuteness.

"She called me 'Ms.' that's _too _precious!" you said. The line moved up a bit.

"So, how are you?" Titus asked. You looked back at him.

"I'm doing great, actually," you said.

"That's nice to hear," Titus said, "Marga was bugging me to come here all day, so I had to take her." You giggled a bit.

"I don't have that problem," you said, "but I am bored, and I did just get off from work. It was a long and slow day, so I need something in my mouth, now." Titus giggled a bit, but your conversation was interrupted.

"Mmmm, I can help with that." You heard, then you felt someone's arm wrap around your waist. You quickly and turned around, really upset that some idiot had the nerve to tell you that and touch you. Your mood quickly switched when you saw who it was. You sighed.

"Don't scare me like that," you said. It was Kouha and Judal.

"I couldn't help myself," Kouha smiled cutely, poking your sides a bit.

"You have such a pervertive mind," you said. Then you turned to Titus, to introduce him to them.

"Hey, Kouha, Judal," he said. Looks like you weren't need.

"You know each other?" you asked. Kouha nodded.

"Yeah, we have some classes together, and I see him at clubs and parties sometimes," Judal said. Titus did not seem like the type for that. You heard a phone buzz, and Kouha took his out. He sighed when he read the message.

"Kill me now," he groaned. You looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" you asked. Kouha sighed.

"They want me to do a shoot, now," he said, "And I just came over here from that part of the area." You giggled.

"Sucks for you, but I can't say that I don't know how you're feeling," You said. Kouha put his phone up then looked at you.

"Come with me," he said. You thought about it for a bit.

"Well, I'm not sure. I'm so tired," You wined.

"Please, I barely got to do anything with you since we both started going out," he said. You rolled your eyes.

"Kouha that was last night," you said. Kouha nodded.

"Exactly," he said. You sighed.

"If I say yes will you stop acting like an idiot?" you asked. Judal laughed a bit.

"You got him there," he said. Kouha ignored his rude friend.

"I'll do whatever you say," he said. You shook your head and smiled.

"Fine, fine," you said. Kouha smiled, then grabbed your hand.

"Bye, Titus, Marga, and Judal," you called as Kouha led you out of Starbucks.

* * *

Hopefully the next chapter will be better. I've been super busy.


End file.
